Arbormon
Group: Android – Level: Hybrid – Type: Variable – Attack Techniques: Roundhouse Punt, Power Pummel Arbormon is the Warrior of Wood, one of the five warriors in Cherubimon’s service. Though brutish and simple in his both word and deed, Arbormon is also known to sprinkle proverbs, advice, and rules of thumb for better living into his speech now and then (occasionally breaking the fourth wall as he does so, giving the advice directly to the audience). He can extend his limbs for powerful punches and kicks, and can shoot explosive projectiles from his mouth. He also possesses the Beast Spirit of Wood, which allows him to Slide Evolve into Petaldramon. Arbormon first appeared when Grumblemon was defeated by the DigiDestined and had his Beast Spirit stolen. In search of revenge, Grumblemon led Arbormon and the other evil warriors, Mercurymon and Ranamon, to'Seraphimon'’s castle, where a battle ensued, and Arbormon took down Agunimon, Lobomon and Beetlemon with his Roundhouse Punt. The kids were able to escape via Trailmon, but Arbormon and Grumblemon pursued them to an underwater cave containing a trapped Whamon. While Arbormon occupied Agunimon and Lobomon, and also Slide Evolved into Petaldramon, Whamon regurgitated the Beast Spirit of Thunder, MetalKabuterimon, and bring the cavern down in a cave-in, burying Petaldramon. After a short while, Arbormon was able to dig his way out of the cavern, and followed the kids' trail to the Toucanmon's restaurant, where he learned that the Toucanmon had stolen the kids' D-Tectors, and taken them to the Autumn Leaf Fair to trade them with Datamon. After calling ahead to confirm this, Arbormon headed for the fair, and ran into the Toucanmon on his way, capturing them and taking them and the camera they got from the trade back to Datamon, demanding that he trade the camera back for the D-Tectors. When Datamon refused, Arbormon became Petaldramon and began tearing the fair apart, until Datamon returned Tommy’s D-Tector to him, now with the Beast Spirit of Ice contained in it, enabling Tommy to become'Korikakumon', who knocked Petaldramon off into the distance. Arbormon remained as Petaldramon during the DigiDestined’s next confrontation with him, as they attempted to rescue Burgermon from his hungry clutches. Then, when the kids entered the Dark Continent, Arbormon was the first foe they faced there, as he strengthened himself for the battle with the data of some Pipismon. He proceeded to become Petaldramon again, but this time, fell in battle to the combined power of the kids’ Beast Spirit Evolved forms. Lobomon scanned his data, claiming the Beast Spirit of Wood. Then, the unexpected happened. Duskmon, the Warrior of Darkness, shadows, and Arbormon thought reinforcements had arrived – only to be abruptly be destroyed by Duskmon, as he felt he no longer served a purpose. Arbormon’s data was purified, freed from the corruption Cherubimon had wrought upon it, and sent to the Village of Beginnings as a Digi-Egg. Much later, during their series of battles with the Royal Knights, the DigiDestined faced their powerful foes at the Village of Beginnings, and the Digi-Eggs of Arbormon and the other defeated formerly-evil warriors rose up and combined with their Spirits, allowing them to be temporarily reborn to attack the Royal Knights along with the kids. While the Knights were repelled, it was unfortunately not enough to stop them claiming the data of the village. Arbormon and the others faded away again, but the kids now knew they were no longer on the side of evil When the time for the final confrontation with Lucemon came, the spirits of all ten warriors appeared to the kids, giving them the strength to fight on. With Lucemon’s Wild Mode defeated, Arbormon and the other warrior spirits then manifested to deliver the final series of blows that destroyed his Larva Mode. Arbormon first appears in '“Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles.”''' His voice is supplied by Richard Cansino.'' Name: From “arbor,” Latin for “tree.” Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Robots Category:TV Series Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:TV-Y7 villains Category:TV 14 Category:Redeemed/Forgiven Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Living villains